


Gender Hex

by Lilota



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Forced Gender Swap, Gender or Sex Swap, femharry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilota/pseuds/Lilota
Summary: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood PrinceHarry confronts Draco about the hexed necklace he gave to Katie Bell in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Events change. Harry never casts Sectum Sempra and Draco hexes Harry instead.Harry is magically transformed into A WOMAN!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Gender Hex

Year 6

Harry was obsessed with finding out what Draco Malfoy was up to. He knew something shady was going on behind that innocent smile as he beamed to Professor Snape when he was praised for getting an answer right. ‘Innocent my ass’ he thought angrily to himself. Draco smirked in Harry’s direction, gloating over the small victory of being praised by his uncle Severus. Harry couldn’t be bothered though. He rolled his eyes and went back to doodling little crescent moons on his note-taking parchment. Something in the air felt wrong; Draco almost seemed a little nervous and guilty over something but he couldn’t be entirely sure. 

Ron elbowed Harry making him look up into the glaring face of his most hated Professor, “I sure hope you were listening to someone who shows promise in the wizarding world, Mr. Potter. Eyes forward.” Defense of the Dark Arts took on a new and sullen meaning since Voldemort made an official appearance. When Harry saw Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry of Magic the previous year, all signs pointed to Draco following right on Daddy’s coat tails. A few weeks back he could’ve sworn he saw a hint of a black tattoo under his sleeve when he went to raise his hand to answer a question. Before he could make a damning accusation, he had to be completely certain he was correct; accusing a high ranking official’s son of having a dark mark was serious and being wrong had dire consequences. He had to look further into it. 

Class ended with no further altercations between either Draco or Snape and he was fortunate. It was highly infuriating always having a target on his back from those two in specific, let alone the entirety of the dark wizarding world on top of it. Harry dragged his feet to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione joined him shortly after he sat down. After their share of a delicious lunch filled with sandwiches and delicious treats, the hall was instantaneously cleared. Harry and Hermione decided to tease Ron about his night of being poisoned by a horrifying love potion. He hadn’t remembered a moment and was mortified by what he heard he had said and done. 

Hermione noticed a small commotion toward the front of the Great Hall. “Harry, that’s Katie” Hermione nodded in her direction, “Katie Bell.” Harry knew he had to ask Katie what happened and who she thought hexed her in Hogsmeade. He grabbed his potions book and darted over to her quickly. 

“Katie, how are you-“ Harry started but was interrupted. “I know you’re going to ask, Harry.” Her eyes went sullen. “-but I don’t know who cursed me. I’ve been trying to remember…honestly…but I just can’t.” Just as she said that, Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall and met Katie’s eyes. Harry turned around to see what she was looking at. ‘Shit’ He thought to himself, ‘Draco’. Draco’s eyes fixated on Harry and he knew he was caught. He turned abruptly and bolted out of the hall.

Harry dashed through the halls pushing past people trying to keep up with Draco. He knew in order to get his proof he had to confront him. ‘Sectum Sempra’ kept repeating in his head like a mantra. The description in the potion book said for enemies. Did he really consider Draco an enemy though? 

His endless stalking paid off when Harry discovered Draco in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. What he saw though, he didn’t expect; Draco was crying his eyes out and looked terribly distressed and disheveled. Guilt and pain flooded the blonde teen. When Draco found out he wasn’t alone, he quickly turned and threw a hex at Harry. Being mortal rivals, it was expected, so Harry easily dodged and threw his own right back at the blonde. 

Harry’s heart hammered loudly in his chest rendering him unable to think of any incantations that would give him an advantage in this battle. ‘Sectum Sempra’ still floated in his head but when he waved his wand he thought ‘Expelliarmus’. Just as he peeked around the corner of the bathroom stall, Draco caught him off guard and shot at Harry’s head. Draco’s eyes widened in pure shock that his spell landed. 

Harry dropped to the floor instantly, his eyes blank and motionless. Draco dropped to his knees in a crumpled mess and was instantly disgusted at what he did. He let out a loud wail and even dramatically threw his wand across the room harshly. Professor Snape chose that moment to run into the room, gasping loudly at the scene before him. Snape’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Lily’s son slumped lifeless on the flooding floor. He pushed Draco to the floor as he passed by to check on Harry. 

Snape cradled Harry like an infant and brought the boy’s head close to his chest. He snarled at Draco, “You’re lucky you didn’t kill him. What has gotten into you? The dark lord said he was to be the only one to destroy the boy. Get up off the floor and quit your whining. Straighten up and wash your face. Come on now!” Draco stared like a lost boy at his uncle, devastated at the possibility he could have killed THE Harry Potter. He would’ve gained his father’s respect, but he was fairly certain he wouldn’t survive the Dark Lord’s wrath. Draco stumbled quickly to his feet, fished the wand out of the bathroom flood waters and went to straighten his clothes out.

Severus rose to his feet with Harry in his arms and swept out of the room quickly to the Hospital Wing. He was lucky the lunch hour was over and classes had resumed making the hall empty. Harry started to stir slightly as Snape passed the threshold to Madam Pomfrey’s medical wing, worry etched her face. 

“Oh my goodness, what happened now? 

Snape’s eyebrow raised in question as he laid Harry down on the bed. “He comes here often?” Snape asked with curiosity. Madam Pomfrey simply nodded her head. “So what happened to Mr. Potter here?”

Snape knew he had to make up a lie. “A student and he were fighting in the courtyard. A simple hex came his way and he was unable to dodge. I already punished the student.”

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, “Give a child a wand and a temper and they’re bound to make stupid choices. I’m just glad he wasn’t badly injured-“ Madam Pomfrey was rambling off as Snape made his escape from the medical wing. Too many questions were asking for trouble. 

“-and I knew I’d be seeing Potter since he hasn’t come in this year for any crazy injuries. Oh well.” Madam Pomfrey did a routine exam to check for concussions, long-lasting curses, hexes or spells that would give her trouble to remove. He was completely clean and looked like he had never been in a fight except his clothes being wrinkled. Her brow furrowed in distress. “I wonder what could have caused him to be knocked out after a fight.” She rambled off again, leaving the medical wing with Harry left comfortably behind. 

After a few minutes Harry began to stir. His first thought as his eyes opened groggily, ‘oh great, I’m in a hospital bed again. What happened this time?’ Harry thought back to what may have possibly happened before he was knocked out this time. He remembered sitting in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione but it seemed a bit blurry. 

Madam Pomfrey swept back in the room and came to Harry’s bedside, “Mr. Potter, welcome back.” she said condescendingly. 

“Madam Pomfrey, how long was I out…what happened?” He said rubbing his forehead while trying to sit back up. “ Just a few minutes…Professor Snape said you were fighting in the courtyard over something stupid and managed to get yourself knocked out. Would you care to explain what made you think fighting another student would be a good idea?” 

Harry was taken aback, “Wait, Madam Pomfrey, you said I was in the courtyard?” She simply rolled her eyes at him, “Mr. Potter, where you were doesn’t seem to matter in this case. You still got into a fight and were hexed. Nothing looks permanent or out of the ordinary though.”

Something didn’t add up. He remembered being in the Great Hall and then. ‘Draco’.

Harry kept this to himself as his memories came flooding back to him. “Sorry Madam Pomfrey, I let my anger get the best-….. -of me.” His voice changed at the end of his sentence. Not his usual gruff voice but a voice that sounded nothing like his own. Luckily Madam Pomfrey didn’t catch on. 

“Well Potter you’re good to go. Nothing is wrong but if something does pop up, you are welcome to let me know at any time. Go on now, off you go. I’ve written to your teachers already. You have the rest of the day off to recuperate. Go to your dorm and get some rest.”

Harry nodded. 

Something wasn’t right. When he rounded the corner to head back to his dormitory, he tried out his voice again, “My name is Harry Po- what?!” His voice was melodic and pleasant to the ears. Surprised at what he heard, he shrieked in the highest pitch he could which made the halls echo out even louder in return. He grabbed at his throat and made a humming noise to be sure the voice he heard was coming from him. 

His heart hammered at his chest. Panicked, he brought his hand up to his chest to make sure his heart wasn’t going to explode. When it made contact, he shivered at the sensitive feeling of his clothes against his sensitive chest. He stopped walking toward his dorm and moved behind a column to get some privacy. 

He touched his chest again “nngh” he whimpered as a bolt of electricity surged toward his groin.

‘woah, that’s never happened before.’

He knew he needed to get back to his dorm. Maybe it was a hallucination from the shock of being knocked out. He started walking again and picked up the pace. It was only a few steps when he tripped at the size of his shoes. His feet no longer fit in them. They became small and dainty. His breath hitched at the embarrassment of being caught in the state he was in. He kicked off his shoes and examined his little feet. They went from a size 11 to what looked like a size 6!! 

He decided the easiest way to travel was to just pick up the shoes and walk in his socks. They were drooping off of him. He held the shoes to his chest but decided it was a bad idea when they rubbed against his over-sensitive nipples. He bit into his lip to stifle the moan, shifted the shoes and picked up the pace. An odd sensation flooded him when he was running and suddenly he felt the heavy weight between his legs magically disappear. A new appendage popped up and rubbed up against his underwear. “ah…ngh mmm” He felt a liquid drip from it and wet his underwear and experienced a delicious feeling as the liquid rubbed up giving the appendage proper lubrication to slide. He fell to the floor in delight and dropped his books and shoes on his way down. His hand rushed down to open his pants which he found to be loose on his hips already. He knew he was out in the middle of the open hall where anyone could see him, but the urge was too strong and he knew he absolutely had to indulge or the world would end for him. 

His now smaller hands quickly fumbled the button open and zipped them down. When he shoved his hand down to grab his member, he had found it was completely missing. “Fuck” He cursed loudly while shifting his hand rapidly to see what had happened to his appendage when he felt a jolt of lightning strike as he touched something different. It was soft and a little wet from…well he didn’t know what that wet feeling was. “ah” He whimpered quietly. He brought his hand out of his pants to look at the sticky liquid. The scent was sweet and ‘wow’ intoxicating. Harry spread the liquid on his fingers. Being curious by nature, he brought the digit up to his mouth and took a small lick. “mmm” he groaned around his finger as he wrapped his tongue around it. His eyes closed to savor the sensation. 

Foot steps could be heard from further down the hall snapping Harry out of his trance. His heart raced at the thought of being caught in the state he was. He quickly bolted out of the hallway though his senses were on overdrive, stopping only to pick up the items he had dropped. 

“Safe at last” Harry whispered to himself as he came upon the Gryffindor tower. His face was overly flushed from his clothes rubbing on his sensitive parts. His underwear was utterly soaked and he felt on the verge of an orgasm. He was lucky the Fat Lady wasn’t looking directly at him when he whined out the password. 

On the other side of the door, Hermione gasped, “I wasn’t doing anything!” Her facial expression changed when she saw someone she didn’t recognize, “Who are you?”

A soft and delicate voice came out, “It’s me, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so I hope you all like it. Please leave comments; they feed my creative fire!


End file.
